May 2013
Designers are the Best Judges! Crafting something beautiful from the earth can be challenging, even harrowing sometimes! But with a little love, a lot of bug spray and a big shovel, you're well on your way to a blossoming Eden! Once the whistle blows and everyone puts down their favorite gardening tool, you and your sun burned, dirt stained neighbors, will weigh each other's creations with an all too deserving scrutiny! That's right, all those who have entered the Garden Room Competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Saturday, May 4th, 2013 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time), all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! After the judging is complete you will receive your special judging awards! How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 60 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will earn one of the special judging awards. After you enter a Garden Room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! The judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of their assigned Garden Designs will receive the Best Garden Room Competition Judge Pin! All judging must be completed by Monday, May 6th, 2013 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Who will win the VFK Garden Room Competition? Only you can decide! VFK Garden Room Competition Best Judges! Best Garden Judges! The winning judges were all within 1 point of the room averages. 1. Ormonddude 0.6 2. JohnAngel 0.6 3. Pluto-Pluto 0.6 4. PunkRockUniverse 0.6 5. CrazyHorse 0.7 6. Aceboy_Alex 0.8 7. Brain-Freeze 0.8 8. Colleen 0.8 9. Commoner 0.8 10. FiddleStix 0.8 11. Greenspacechick 0.8 12. JamesAngel 0.8 13. LittleCaptainTree 0.8 14. McCafe 0.8 15. tiggerbelle 0.9 16. AceTheSnowman 0.9 17. Adventure_Rabbit 0.9 18. Anthem 0.9 19. BookofLife 0.9 20. Bugggsy 0.9 21. CuteStarPluto 0.9 22. fantasyliger 0.9 23. Fudgums 0.9 24. gradyb 0.9 25. HenWen 0.9 26. JennyAngel 0.9 27. Jets_RocketBoy 0.9 28. JulieAngel 0.9 29. LittleMistyEyes 0.9 30. ooops 0.9 31. Poetsociety 0.9 32. Poorbe 0.9 33. ScoobySnacks 0.9 34. Sparkle_Sparkles 0.9 35. Thermaman 0.9 36. TomFoolery 0.9 37. Tootlesbug 0.9 38. Watsup 0.9 39. ZigZag 1.0 40. Aceiii 1.0 41. AussieDude 1.0 42. Babaloo 1.0 43. BelleBear 1.0 44. bingobabe 1.0 45. BrightIdea 1.0 46. BrownEyesBlue 1.0 47. Bubble 1.0 48. Chandigarh 1.0 49. Crystal_starfish 1.0 50. DangerouslyCute 1.0 51. Dewella 1.0 52. ElloPoppet 1.0 53. FLIGHTCLUB 1.0 54. Genie 1.0 55. GoldenAutumn 1.0 56. GoldenCzarina 1.0 57. ImaginePeace 1.0 58. JumpingJupiters 1.0 59. Kanga 1.0 60. KewlJewel 1.0 61. LilRockette 1.0 62. LittleToni 1.0 63. Magnet 1.0 64. Magnetic 1.0 65. MissSapphire 1.0 66. Mr.HollyWood 1.0 67. Munchykin 1.0 68. NoahBloo 1.0 69. Shellyfish 1.0 70. sparklingkmg 1.0 71. Ticklemesilly 1.0 72. Tigerbella 1.0 73. Toonqueen 1.0 74. TutiFruity 1.0 75. Whammy 1.0 76. witchypoo 1.0 77. Zim_The_Invader 1.0 Pisces Ascending Statue! Saturday, May 4th, 2013 The Garden Fish Statue - Standing will become the Pisces Ascending Statue when the new feature activates! Be the first to discover the command that activates a new feature of the Pisces Ascending Statue and you could win a Pisces Ascending Statue! The first to discover the new command and send the solution as a HELP report will be the winner! The new feature will activate at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, May 4th, any solutions sent before the Pisces Ascending Statue activates will not be counted. You will have 30 minutes to send a solution to HELP after the Pisces Ascending Statue activates! Don't miss this chance to be the first to discover a new feature of the Pisces Ascending Statue! There will be a Host Hunt for the Pisces Ascending Statue beginning at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, May 4th! The first to discover that the command was "Fish Party" for the Pisces Ascending Statue making it spout water, are: * CuteStarPluto * iamabigdisfan * Junonia * PrettyBea * tomorowlandude Congratulations to our winners! VFK Barbeque Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 5th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 6th, 2013. Barbeque can be spelled as barbeque, barbecue or just simply BBQ, but don't worry, all are correct! Seasoned barbequers not only can't agree on a spelling, but they can't agree on anything else about barbequing either! There are some general guidelines for preparing barbeque, but most everything including the right cooking method, the best meat to use and the ultimate flavorings are hotly debated! Because there are such a variety of preparation methods, the origins are tricky to trace. So, get out your grill and your favorite BBQ recipe and let's take a look at barbecuing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Hanging Grill Fire Pit! VFK Barbeque Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. SnaggleTooth 1:19 2. Scarlett 1:26 3. Myshi 1:38 4. Anck-su-Namun 1:40 5. iKarma 1:43 6. PirateBlueMaxx 1:58 7. Colleen 2:01 8. MandaBear 2:06 9. Nefertiri 2:13 10. Annelle 2:17 11. CherryLollipop 2:45 12. Karma 2:57 13. Jolly_Roger 3:00 14. supernovagirl 3:07 15. Bubble 3:31 16. Darts 3:38 17. Anubis 3:43 18. DisneyWorldOKW 3:53 19. Kanga 4:07 20. cardigan 4:22 21. Guest890286 4:35 22. wildsplashstone 4:39 23. iAnnabee 4:45 24. Magnetic 4:45 25. AstroBlue 4:49 26. BrownEyesBlue 4:58 27. The.Girl.With.The.BOW 5:39 28. scooterbrat 6:07 29. HippyAngelHippsta 7:04 30. ooops 7:55 Mother's Day Flowers! Show your Mother how important she is in your life and how much you appreciate her love and support, with a bouquet of Mother's Day flowers! Mother's Day Flowers will be arriving in the Gift Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, May 10th! The Inland Ocean Shop! Whoa! We hit the waves big time, surfing comps, the whole works, and man was it a blast! Now we're going to be heading back - home-sweet-home (well, it's not really our home, like who would live in a store?), but, dude, we used to spend so much time there we were like, "We should go home to our shop!" and we're back! So, we’re going to be hanging at the Inland Ocean Shop starting this anniversary and we're giving it a way needed make over, because totally, when we first walked in, we were like "DUDE!" That's the message we got from our Inland Ocean surfing duo, turns out, with all their travelings no one has seen them in ages! Between renovating, straightening up and being cool in general, we know you will want to know all about them! So, as it gets closer to our anniversary you will be hearing more from them and what they are doing! Also, more information will be coming about the anniversary and all the exciting things that we have planned! So check back often! Mother's Day HOST Extravaganza! Get ready for a weekend of Mother's Day fun and excitment with all new Mother's Day HOST awards and events! Our first Mother's Day Event will begin at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, May 11th! Followed by another Mother's Day Event beginning at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, May 12th! Watch for more Events on the Event Calendar and the Homepage! Happy Mother's Day! Mother's Day Cards! What better what to show your Mother you care than with a lovely Mother's Day Card! Mother's Day Cards are available in the Gift Shoppe! Happy Mother's Day! VFK Mother's Day Mini-Quest 2013! 7:15 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 12th, 2013 to 10:15 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 13th, 2013. Today is Mother's Day, and our opportunity to demonstrate to our mothers how much we care! Our mothers provide us unconditional love, guidance and endless devotion! Through time, mothers have been lauded in literature, art, and song for their nurturing role in our lives. They watch over our health, spirits and well-being and soothe wounds of every sort including ruffled feelings. They encourage and coax out the best in us and help us to thrive in this world. So bring a box of candy, a bouquet of flowers and lots of appreciation, while we go on today's quest which honors our Mothers! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Mother's Day 2013 Pin! VFK Mother's Day Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 12th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 13th, 2013. Today everyone in not only the U.S., but also many other countries are wishing their mothers a Happy Mother's Day! We celebrate Mother's Day by honoring mothers, motherhood and the special role of mothers in the family and home. In times long past, not only was it traditional to honor mothers, but that extended to goddess mothers as well with springtime festivals and celebrations. On our quest today, let's take a look at the history of Mother's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Violet and Hyacinth Dancing Flower Duo! VFK Mother's Day Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:22 2. Scarlett 1:25 3. Lark 1:31 4. Meggy 1:31 5. woowoo 1:52 6. Bamabelle 2:00 7. Jolly_Roger 2:08 8. Lucybell 2:13 9. horsecrazy_mandy 2:17 10. Tbella 2:19 11. Bubble 2:28 12. Myshi 2:37 13. April_May 2:53 14. Tigerbella 2:58 15. Dance_Mania 3:04 16. VirtualJoy 3:08 17. SiIhouette 3:13 18. BrownEyesBlue 3:16 19. wildsplashstone 3:17 20. Guest408265 3:31 21. cocoacofeegal 3:32 22. Kanga 3:34 23. Queen_Of_Red 3:47 24. PeacefulBoy 3:51 25. madamemagical 3:52 26. Moo.see 3:57 27. PirateBlueMaxx 4:17 28. The.Girl.With.The.BOW 4:27 29. JoyArlene 4:28 30. VaderFan 6:01 2013 Garden Competition Results! The rooms have been judged and the results are in! There was lots of enthusiasm and almost an overwhelming number of entries! Between the depth and atmosphere in every garden, our contestants really showed amazing creativity! Congratulations to everyone, this has been the best Garden Room Competition ever! Nixie News! HeyHo all you Surfers! Like the beach is this amazing place, because it totally inspires with all its mellow peacefulness, you know? So, like when I was totally wiped out working on my new clothing designs, that's where I went. I was chilling there, watching the sunset over the waves, you know, and I'm like, wow, that is raw beauty out there! Like all the deep blues and golden yellows; they majorly inspired me! So, I started sketching, and WOW! I mean like these clothes are going to have some gnarly vibes! You'll feel peaceful, happy, mellow, and gorgeous all at the same time! Ok, so like get ready, because my new designs are part of Inland Ocean's make over! Love ya, Nixie <3 P.S. Catch you at Inland Ocean Shop soon! VFK National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, May 15th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, May 16th, 2013. Happy National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day! It is difficult to imagine life without one of the most popular cookies of all time, but in reality, chocolate chips and their namesake cookies are well less than a century old. In that relatively short time period, however, hundreds of chocolate chip cookie recipes using a wide variety of ingredients have been developed! Even entire retail stores have been based on the humble chocolate chip cookie. So, mix up a batch of your preferred chocolate chip cookies, or just pick up a package of your premade favorites, and munch away while we take a mini-look at the story behind the tasty Chocolate chip cookie! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Chocolate Chip Cookie Cake Hat! VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza! The days are getting longer and summer is almost upon us, so tune-up your car and get ready for the Open Road! May is a great month for racing and exciting events like the Indianapolis 500! The Indianapolis 500 is among the most prestigious and oldest racing events in the entire world, and this year marks the 97th running of the Indianapolis 500 on Sunday, May 26th! As part of our Fifth Anniversary celebration we will have a complete repertoire of racing events beginning Thursday, May 23rd. All new race courses designed to both challenge and hone your skills have been made for our Fifth Anniversary racing events! Watch for these on the Open Road map beginning Thursday, May 23rd, 2013, which will be our opening day for racing practice! Expect new awards and Indy 500 enhancements for your autos as part of the racing events! Remember if you walk to the Open Road areas you can always use the auto retrieve function to bring your car to you. Just double click your car pin and your car will arrive shortly. For your lap times to count as official, the laps must be run using the computer with which you normally login to your account. VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Schedule! Thursday, May 23, 2013 - Tire Thursday Practice Day Take your practice lap today and receive the 2013 Tire Thursday Racing Pin! 2013 EarthBiter Tires will be awarded to the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random)! With these 2013 EarthBiter Tires you will have improved acceleration and hold fast to the road especially around curves. Their unique grip and tread design are created exclusively for the racing circuits and their super durable steel cords mean that your tires will never fail during a critical race! Friday, May 24, 2013 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the 2013 Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The 2013 UltraBlast Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The 2013 UltraBlast Exhaust System has been designed based on the latest technological advancements. You will discover major improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, May 25, 2013 - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the 2013 SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a 2013 Vortex Supercharger Kit for their car! This chrome finished supercharger enhances power up to 40%! The Vortex Supercharger takes less horse power to drive and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this Supercharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts and complete installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest today and take home this 2013 Vortex Supercharger! Sunday, May 26, 2013 - Race Day! Today, you are racing for the gold! The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Anniversary Ball! The Fifth Anniversary Ball will be held on Saturday, May 25th, 2013 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) There will be a special encore Fifth Anniversary Ball on Sunday especially for our U.K. players May 26th, 2013 from 8:00 P.M. U.K. Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern, 12:00 noon Pacific), to 10:00 P.M. U.K. Time (5:00 P.M. Eastern, 2:00 P.M. Pacific) There will of course be special party favors and new outfits for the Anniversary Ball! VFK Windmill Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 19th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 20th, 2013. The picturesque image of a windmill silhouetted against the sky, with its sails rotating in the breeze has inspired the imagination of painters and writers through time. Windmills are not only beautiful, but they have been the workhorses of mills for centuries and have been used for a wide range of purposes. Used to harness the wind, they are placed on hilltops and other prominent locations, and so they tend to become landmarks for their areas. Windmills have been built in Europe since the late tenth century, with the illustrations starting to appear as early as 1270. On today's quest, hope for a favorable wind and let's go look at the history of windmills! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Garden Windmill! VFK Windmill Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Anck-su-Namun 1:19 2. Colleen 1:21 3. Myshi 1:25 4. Nefertiri 1:26 5. Scarlett 1:28 6. iamabigdisfan 1:43 7. GRUMPYG 1:43 8. woowoo 1:49 9. Jolly_Roger 1:57 10. funfly 2:06 11. Samina 2:10 12. Bamabelle 2:16 13. Lucybell 2:23 14. pirateboi 2:31 15. TheBlue 2:34 16. Erudite 2:40 17. JazzJammer 2:40 18. wildsplashstone 3:02 19. Tigerbella 3:13 20. BrownEyesBlue 3:16 21. Quintessence 3:19 22. Minnie_Me 3:21 23. PirateBlueMaxx 3:32 24. Dance_Mania 3:42 25. ThePrincessIce 3:52 26. Anubis 3:58 27. Only_Heart 5:01 28. super_super_star 5:16 29. AstroBlue 5:32 30. Bamboo 5:37 With all the fun and amazing things in store for summer, this will be the most exciting Anniversary ever! VFK is expanding with more features, more games, more platforms and more fun than ever! All the fun kicks off on May 22nd the first day VFK opened back in 2008! Wednesday, May 22nd: VFK opened today 5 years ago and this is the start of our 5th Anniversary Celebration! The day will start off with a Mini-Quest for the 5th Anniversary Pin! The award for gaming excellence will be the EA Game Hat. The Game Hat is only the first item of an entire EA Outfit! Once you've got your pin and EA Game Hat, why not take a stroll in Mintie's Fifth Anniversary Maze? Mintie is creating a mind boggling experience to test your wits! Dude! Those surfing fanatics are temporarily closing the Inland Ocean Shop for renovations today, let's hope they know what they are doing! Have you been to Stonehenge recently? These old stones might be really showing their Anniversary spirit too! Now you might ask yourself, how would a Princess celebrate the Fifth Anniversary? The answer to your question is the Anniversary Tiara! Only available at the Gift Shoppe for a limited time! Adventure awaits! A magical journey begins today, with an all-new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest! And for our V.I.P. members, the Fairies in Fairy Age wanted to do something special to celebrate the Fifth Anniversary, so the fairies are sending four new ponies to the Pony Express from the fairy realm. Watch for Celebration, Sprinkles, Cupcake and Confetti to arrive at the Pony Express! Only available for our Anniversary! Also a long awaited feature, you will now be able to set your Login Room, if you are a V.I.P. Member! Now all this excitement has made you hungry hasn't it? After a long day of adventure and celebrating, what better way to settle down and relax than with a giant Anniversary Cake! And better still, you can personalize your cake with writable frosting to suit any occasion, coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog! Oh my gosh... Is this just for May 22nd? You bet, and that's just the beginning of our Fifth Anniversary Summer Celebration! Thursday, May 23rd: Time to crawl out from under your Anniversary Cake and start another day! If you're feeling sporty, you might consider practicing for our VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! And what's this brewing in Victorian Age? MAZE Updates! The Victorian Mazes will be updated with all new Hedge Maze Pieces and Topiary Creatures! And if you happened to miss Mintie's Fifth Anniversary Maze, she will be opening its jaws, er... gates, once again for any brave soul to enter! Now that you have an Anniversary Pony, you need Anniversary Pony Tack! Let all your ponies dress up for the Anniversary with Anniversary Bridles and Saddles coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog! Are you still pursuing your new Twilight Enchantment? We hope so, because today is the start of the second part of the new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest! Friday, May 24th: Sleep? What are you talking about?! It's time to party!! New Anniversary Party Hats are coming to the Gift Shoppe today! After the party, we are sure you are feeling rested enough for Day 3 of the new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest! And don't forget to get some practicing in on the raceway for Exhaust Friday! Nothing says AWESOME like a hot set of wheels, and now you can own the very hottest with the NEW Sports Car! Arriving today in the Gold Stamp Catalog! But remember, you need to have completed the Epic Quest for Transportation to acquire the Sports Car! Saturday, May 25th: If you've been faithfully questing for the new Twilight Enchantment, today marks the 4th Day of your journey to achieving it! Now an avid quester needs to look sharp where ever he might venture, so head over to Autumn Imports and grab the newest Fifth Anniversary Ball Attire! You are going to the Fifth Anniversary Ball aren't you? Of course you are! Get ready to dance the night away at the Fifth Anniversary Ball! And if you are anything like Rad and Nixie, you are super stoked for the grand re-opening of the Inland Ocean Shop! Which is today! No way dude, you better check it out! We don't know what new things you'll find at the Inland Ocean Shop, but we're sure it's going to be "RAD" and some of it wearable! Today is the last practice day for the VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! If you have a new set of wheels, you'd better be breaking them in at the track, because tomorrow is the big race day! Sunday, May 26th: Start your day off with TWO quests! With the 2013 VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest and the 5th Quest for the new Twilight Enchantment! Also today is the final race of the VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! So get out there and give it your all! Don't miss the Encore Fifth Anniversary Ball! especially for our UK players, early risers and party animals! Well, depending on your time zone you might not be rising all that early, but we are sure you will enjoy the Encore Fifth Anniversary Ball just the same! We hope you have been finding time to make a splash between all these activities, because more swim wear is arriving in the Inland Ocean Shop! And Mintie's Fifth Anniversary Maze is returning! OH HORROR!!! Or perhaps this is just another opportunity to snatch a handsome reward from Mintie's grasp! Whichever your point of view, you won't want to miss out on Mintie's Maze! Monday, May 27th: Did you know this is a 3-Day weekend? It's Memorial Day! And that means a Memorial Day Mini-Quest for the Memorial Day 2013 Pin! And if you haven't missed any of your quests for the new Twilight Enchantment, today you may begin the 6th Day of the new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest! Do Rad and Nixie ever take a day off? They have more gnarly duds for you like-minded surfing fiends at the Inland Ocean Shop! Tuesday, May 28th: The conclusion of the new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest!! What can it be?! Well, only you can discover the answer, by completing the 7th Day of the new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest! Now what would accent all those bodacious swim suits you've got from the Inland Ocean Shop? A brand new V.I.P. Pool Floaty of course! And what good is a brand new Pool Floaty without a pool? Throw a pool party fit for a surfer in the new gnarly Beach Swimming Room! Coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog! Wednesday, May 29th: Gather your strength and load up on more Anniversary Cake (It's high in nutrition you know)! The award for gaming excellence is the EA Game Shirt today! Keep in mind the EA Game Shirt is the second item of the entire EA Outfit! Thursday, May 30th: Today we have a surprise Host Game that's sure to liven up your Thursday! Friday, May 31st - Sunday, June 2nd: OMG Trivia! Did we say OMG Trivia? It's OMG Trivia a brand new game coming Friday, May 31st! Compete against everyone in the kingdom and show off your razor sharp wit! Not to mention you'll receive a stylish pin for being awesomely learned! And possibly an awesome OMG Trivia award as well! So get ready for a fun filled weekend of flaunting your mastery of trivial knowledge! While working out any kinks in OMG Trivia along the way! Did we mention that you can play OMG trivia anywhere even while you are on the go? It's almost summer and with all the warm weather you're certain to find some new feathery friends inhabiting some of the VFK public areas over the weekend! Wednesday, June 5th: Today the award for gaming excellence is the EA Game Pants! Saturday, June 8th: Our new Developer Blog launches today! Talk to the devs about ideas and share thoughts about upcoming releases! And for the merfolk, we have updates for Mermaids! New adorable tails to splash around in the ocean with! Saturday, June 9th: Watch for a brand new undersea room, perfect for swimming about in, or just enjoying some mermaid time with your friends! Wednesday, June 12th: Today the award for gaming excellence is the EA Game Shoes, the final piece of the EA Outfit! Friday, June 14th - Sunday, June 16th: VFK is expanding to new platforms! VFK is going mobile! Use EA on your mobile devices beginning with Android tablets and phones starting today! Father's Day Ball and Ball Outfits! Wednesday, June 19th: The award for gaming excellence will be new awards and an all new Summer Enchantment! Saturday, June 22nd: Space Merchants! Our new space game will be going live today! Watch for detailed updates about Space Merchants as June 22nd approaches! These are just the highlights of the first month of our Fifth Anniversary Summer Celebration! There is much more coming! The plans for the next month are even more exciting! Our long range sensors indicate there is a potential for an invasion from space! So be prepared!! VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 1 7:15 A.M. Wednesday, May 22nd, 2013. Today we embark on a great new adventure, to expand our ability to "magically" transform from a human into an animal! Twilight, a time when the day becomes night, is the ultimate example of a magical "in-between" time, between shadow and light! The animal we will become in our next Twilight Enchantment will be revealed over the next seven days! Each day, we will travel through the ages assimilating the knowledge and skills necessary to assume our next creature shape! You will be able to complete one quest each day and at the end of the seventh quest, you will have the ability to change into your new creature form! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Macaw Pin! VFK Fifth Anniversary Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, May 22nd, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, May 23rd, 2013. Today is our Fifth Anniversary! Remember it was five years ago... on the 22nd of May in 2008 and on that day, Virtual Family Kingdom opened its doors for the very first time! If you were there, you logged in to your traditional colonial room and walked out into the garden to see what adventure awaited you. The commotion of the first days was coupled with excitement and anticipation as VFK began to unfold around you. Today, VFK has expanded into many ages and even out into space, but there is still the anticipation whenever you log in to your room and walk out into the garden that something new and exciting awaits you! So, today on our Fifth Anniversary quest, let's retrace our steps and walk out of our doors, back into the past of VFK, and relive some of our most memorable times! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 5th Anniversary Pin! Mintie's Magnificent Mesmerizing Anniversary Maze! Once you step into Mintie's Anniversary Maze, reality becomes subjective. Within the twisted pathways of this serene garden labyrinth all your concerns turn into one thing... ESCAPE! Can you unlock the secrets of Mintie's Anniversary Maze, or will you walk down the garden path for all eternity? For those that triumph over the many challenges, illusions and devious deceptions of Mintie's Anniversary Maze, there is a generous reward! So take care, and prepare yourself for every kind of trap and trickery in Mintie's Magnificent Mesmerizing Anniversary Maze! Check the Event Calendar for your Local Times! Inland Ocean Shop Under Construction! Inland Ocean shop is off limits! No peaking! Like I mean it dude... close 'em! and I know you're like "Seriously, how did I wash up in downtown Bummersville?!!" and I dig it man, I do, but it's like - WOOAAH, shark infested store! from today until Saturday, May 25th while we peel, paint, polish, restock and upgrade for the way awesome new look! Catch ya later! - Rad VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2! 7:15 A.M. Thursday, May 23rd, 2013. Since the turn of the 20th century, safaris have been popularized and romanticized in movies, literature, and through the telling of exciting stories of adventure, romance, thrills and danger. These chronicles of going on safari described fun and exhilarating journeys, however, when did safaris start? What kind of history do they have? What was it really like going on a safari a century ago? On Day Two of the epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, let's explore the beginnings of safaris! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Jungle Camp Pin! 5th Anniversary Racing - Tire Thursday Practice Day! Get your motor running! It's Tire Thursday! Time to get some practicing in and score an awesome 2013 Tire Thursday Racing Pin! The race track is updated and and ready for some serious racing! Today's track requires 2 laps to complete! But before you begin practicing, you should refresh to make sure you have the newest race course! Tire Thursday Final Practice Day - Lap Leaders: Tire Thursday Final Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 15 times: 1. purity 00:37.264 2. Reminiscence 00:37.604 3. oilpro 00:38.584 4. Shadowacewolf 00:38.607 5. NoahBloo 00:38.694 6. BFFL 00:38.908 7. CantFaZeMe 00:39.242 8. racergirl 00:39.937 9. AncientMyth 00:40.535 10. honeypup 00:40.702 11. Nexut 00:41.342 12. Lemon_Tart 00:41.53 13. Aceboy_Alex 00:41.585 14. Poorbe 00:42.968 15. Whome 00:44.189 Tire Thursday Final Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Sundae 01:02.095 2. PastDue 01:02.471 3. HamandEggs 01:02.603 4. letitrain 01:02.944 5. ExtremeGreenLight 01:03.529 6. Dean 01:03.536 7. honeypro 01:03.537 8. Shoelaces 01:03.614 9. Dalben 01:03.632 10. prosandcons 01:03.649 11. DeltaBe 01:03.68 12. olipro 01:03.79 13. PrincePumpkin 01:03.806 14. AceTheGhost 01:03.866 15. HarryFan 01:03.909 16. PrincessAhoy 01:03.939 17. likeitornot 01:03.962 18. lightbulbs 01:04.108 19. GreatCindi 01:04.185 20. SoccerR 01:04.186 21. NothingElse 01:04.191 22. Stace 01:04.263 23. madamemagical 01:04.299 24. Watsup 01:04.365 25. AceGirl_Cindy 01:04.422 26. Shellyfish 01:04.472 27. Zeppelin 01:04.516 28. AceGreenAce 01:04.538 29. PURRRFECTION 01:04.597 30. Alliteration 01:04.63 VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 3! 7:00 A.M. Thursday, May 24th, 2013. There are many species of animals that roam the wide expanses of the grasslands, savannas and jungles. They often travel in herds and have patterns and preferences in their daily behavior. On Day Three of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we are going to go on safari and take a look at some of the intriguing and beautiful herd animals that roam the wild today! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Zebra Pin! 5th Anniversary Racing - Exhaust Friday Practice Day! Pull out of your pit-stop it's Exhaust Friday! Start the day off practicing on a brand new race track! Today the race requires two laps to finish! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Remember to refresh before you race, to make sure you have the newest race track! Exhaust Friday Final Practice Day - Lap Leaders: Exhaust Friday Final Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 15 times: 1. oilpro 00:34.595 2. Reminiscence 00:35.173 3. purity 00:35.334 4. Aceboy_Alex 00:35.514 5. NoahBloo 00:35.778 6. Shadowacewolf 00:36.123 7. racergirl 00:36.166 8. prosandcons 00:36.311 9. CantFaZeMe 00:36.46 10. AncientMyth 00:36.761 11. honeypro 00:36.894 12. BFFL 00:37.097 13. honeypup 00:37.252 14. Zeppelin 00:37.435 15. Nexut 00:37.874 Exhaust Friday Final Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. HamandEggs 00:58.497 2. Poorbe 00:58.579 3. GumBe 00:58.887 4. Sundae 00:59.262 5. MEGA 00:59.498 6. olipro 00:59.561 7. Dean 00:59.593 8. Shoelaces 00:59.659 9. ExtremeGreenLight 00:59.77 10. Stace 00:59.826 11. PrincessAhoy 00:59.848 12. AlliBe 00:59.85 13. KingsHockey 00:59.865 14. LittleBittySpider 00:59.944 15. PrincePumpkin 00:59.962 16. allyforever 00:59.976 17. pirategal_ahoy 00:59.98 18. Magical_Ace 01:00.079 19. NothingElse 01:00.085 20. AceThePumpkin 01:00.087 21. whatsUp 01:00.095 22. Cutiemorgan 01:00.1 23. HarryFan 01:00.179 24. PastDue 01:00.214 25. letitrain 01:00.221 26. likeitornot 01:00.317 27. AceGirl_Cindy 01:00.328 28. Bellatrix 01:00.353 29. GreatCindi 01:00.358 30. YellowHairDude 01:00.377 Open Road Sports Car! Nothing says AWESOME like a hot set of wheels, and now you can own the very hottest with the NEW Open Road Sports Car! The Open Road Sports Car will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, May 24th! VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4! 7:00 A.M. Thursday, May 25th, 2013. There are many large predators that stalk the wild. The predators considered the most dangerous in the world are many, and each one reigns supreme in its environment. In the watery environs of the world, the orca and the great white shark are known as the fiercest predators with fins. From the cold Arctic, the polar bear takes the honor of the largest land predator. The eagles are known to rule the skies. Many others contend for top of the food chain, however, the animals that always make the list of the most formidable are the big cats. On Day Four of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we are going to take a look at these ferocious, fascinating and still all feline predators, the big cats! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Lion Pin! 5th Anniversary Racing - SuperCharger Saturday Practice Day! Today is SuperCharger Saturday and the rubber is burning up the raceway! Today's course will require two laps in total to complete! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Before you hit the road, you should refresh to make sure you have the newest race course! SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Lap Leaders: SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 15 times: 1. purity 00:39.335 2. Reminiscence 00:39.505 3. Aceboy_Alex 00:39.777 4. AncientMyth 00:39.983 5. Nexut 00:40.615 6. oilpro 00:40.848 7. Shadowacewolf 00:40.896 8. NoahBloo 00:41.347 9. BFFL 00:41.39 10. racergirl 00:42.151 11. Tomorrow 00:43.487 12. honeypup 00:45.063 13. Poorbe 00:45.263 14. Whome 00:47.016 15. LightBright 00:47.392 SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. PrincessBe 01:04.1 2. Shoelaces 01:04.2 3. Sundae 01:04.838 4. PrettyBea 01:05.008 5. MEGA 01:05.606 6. Stace 01:05.754 7. PrincessAhoy 01:05.796 8. PrincePumpkin 01:05.861 9. prosandcons 01:05.883 10. Alliteration 01:05.96 11. ExtremeGreenLight 01:05.961 12. SoccerR 01:06.082 13. Flying_Cheese_Cube 01:06.132 14. Fishandchips 01:06.163 15. honeypro 01:06.173 16. AceGreenAce 01:06.179 17. whatsUp 01:06.182 18. Dean 01:06.198 19. iBea 01:06.255 20. olipro 01:06.26 21. Magical_Ace 01:06.301 22. HarryFan 01:06.335 23. LittleBe 01:06.379 24. Shellyfish 01:06.381 25. NiceCutePumpkin 01:06.399 26. BernM 01:06.416 27. MissBe 01:06.467 28. AceGirl_Cindy 01:06.476 29. allyforever 01:06.479 30. AceTheSnowman 01:06.497 Rad & Nixie's Totally Awesome Traveling Anniversary Luau! After all the hard work our store is finally ready to open! And after all the waiting, It's like so exciting we couldn’t just sit here, so Rad says "Like Dude! After the Grandioso Re-Opening, we should throw the most totally awesome majorly supreme surfamunga LUAU in the history of totally awesome majorly supreme surfamunga luaus!! " and wow, I totally agreed. So, like we got a napkin and started planning, and it flows my friends, like a beautiful song! Right after the ball, head on over to the Inland Ocean, 'cause it's time for the Grand Re-Opening of the Inland Ocean!!!! Are you AMPED?! I know, like WOW! Because next, the party heads out to the pool, I mean, the new swim suits are so hot you've got to cool them down some way, right? Then… well, I'll leave that for one super massive sweet surprise! So...See ya there, Love, Nixie <3 VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 5! 7:10 A.M. Thursday, May 26th, 2013. Every people and culture have a collection of stories and beliefs that have been passed along as oral traditions, which greatly influence the character of their society. These beliefs are usually referred to as myths, legends, oral traditions or folklore. For most of these groups, their mythology is closely associated with animals. Their gods and goddesses, or mythological beings can often transform into animals, or may just be an animal. They often feature very powerful animals such as tigers, bears, lions, dragons, snakes, wolves, etc. On Day Five of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we are going to take a look at animals in mythology! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Unicorn Pin! VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 26th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 27th, 2013. Today the oldest race in motorsports, the Indianapolis 500 will be run, making it the 97th running of this historic race! This race that started in 1909, also referred to as "The Greatest Spectacle in Racing," is held at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway (IMS) in Indianapolis, Indiana. On our quest today, let's look into the history of this famous racing event, the Indianapolis 500! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crystal Fifth Anniversary Globe! VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Scarlett 1:31 2. Colleen 1:37 3. Karma 1:43 4. Epic_Orb 2:04 5. BlueCuriosForest 2:22 6. DJDizzyDara 2:28 7. Selina 2:42 8. Myshi 2:42 9. prettyredstone 2:52 10. Terry_Girl 2:58 11. Kanga 3:16 12. MandaBear 3:23 13. TheBlue 3:31 14. Lightning_Sky 3:31 15. DJROXSOCKS 3:36 16. Scottish 3:37 17. Jaylin 3:52 18. LittleZombieBug 3:57 19. TebowTime 4:10 20. FrontierKayla 4:25 21. WinterBaby 4:28 22. alyssabooklover 4:28 23. Poohdent 4:30 24. DisneyWorldOKW 4:34 25. Jazzie 4:46 26. AngelRandomDucky 5:02 27. BrownEyesBlue 5:04 28. Pony_Magic 5:10 29. wigglefritz 5:13 30. ExtremeScarySky 5:16 5th Anniversary Racing - Race Day! It's Race Day so get car in gear and head out on the raceway! Today's track requires two laps to finish and is sure to test your driving skill! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. All race times completed before 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), Monday, May 27th, will count toward the final race day rankings! Happy Racing! Surfamunga Luau Surprise! SURPRISE!!!!! OMG! You can like open your eyes now! There! Wasn't that totally one Super Massive Sweet SURPRISE?!! So, I'm like, wow, wouldn't it be awesome if we could give all those amazing peeps who dropped in to give us a shout out at Stonehenge a supremely awesome memento?! And then I'm like... maybe we can get little elves or something to bake a whole bunch of tiny cakes as supremely awesome mementos! And you know What? We did! They're like so tiny you can stick 'em on your player card and wear 'em like a pin! WOW! So, super SUPER thank you to everyone for making it a totally awesome majorly supreme surfamunga luau!! Love ya, Nixie <3 VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 6! 7:00 A.M. Monday, May 27th, 2013 From Rudyard Kipling to Mother Goose and any number of creative authors, literature is overflowing with animal characters. Whether they are common, rare, or fantasy animals from a fictional realm, animals are an integral part of many great books and stories. Sometimes the animals are portrayed as realistic, or they may sit down to tea like in the Wind in the Willows, but often they terrorize such as the arch villain Shere Khan in "The Jungle Book," but they are always entertaining! On Day Six of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we are going to take a look at Big Cats in literature! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Tiger Pin! VFK Memorial Day Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 27th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, May 28th, 2013. Today is the day we remember our fallen heroes, it is Memorial Day! On Memorial Day we traditionally have honorary parades, visit war Memorials, and display the American flag in honor of their service, dedication and ultimate sacrifice for our protection and freedom. This National holiday originated on May 5th, 1868 when it was first named Decoration Day. The holiday was not changed to its current celebration day of the last Monday in May until 1971. On today's quest, let's explore the tradition and celebration of Memorial Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Memorial Day 2013 Pin! New Colors and Patterns! So, there I was unpacking the boxes and boxes of my new Sweet Ocean and Nautical Spice swimsuits and I'm like, wow, no girl (or dude) is just a navy and cream stripe, you know? Our swimsuit rainbow was seriously missing some colors, my friends, because, there should be a color for like every mood, right? So, if you're just hanging around, you should totally come by because we'll be stocking these awesome swimsuits in some fantastically amazing new colors over the next couple of days! In fact if you're like hanging around today at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) come over and see the newest colors! See ya there, Nixie <3 Twilight Epic Quest Update! To give everyone a chance to get home from commitments they may have, the 7th Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest will be arriving Tuesday Afternoon, May 28th! Your journey is at last coming to an end! After Long hours in the jungles, in the plains, days studying habitats and behavior, you are almost ready for your final transformation! Watch the home page for more details! VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 7! Tuesday, May 28th, 2013 Twilight Enchantment enables you to change from a human into an animal! This ancient concept of embodying the form of another creature is called "shape-shifting." Cultures over time have had many myths and legends involving the concept of a person becoming an animal. This Twilight Epic quest will enable you to "shape-shift" into a tiger, the largest of the big cats! For the seventh and last day of our epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will look at and then have the ability to become, one of the most awesome wild predators, the majestic tiger!! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Twilight Enchantment: Tiger! Twilight Epic Quest Tiger Actions! The fun doesn't have to stop today! Actions for your tiger will be coming this Friday, with new and exciting ways to unlock them! So brush up on your tiger skills and be extra stealthy, other wise the new actions might elude you! Watch for more information on unlocking tiger actions coming soon! I've got an announcment for all you V.I.P Dudes! Dude! ...Floatie!... POOL! ...WOOAH!!! There's so much relaxing stuff man, you'll have to relax from relaxing! Now, the Inland Ocean Pool gets crowded some times and you're like "Rad! There's so many dudes in the pool how's my Rad Raft going to fit? ", and I can totally dig it, because a beached bro is a sad thing my friend. So, like shed the gloom V.I.P. Dudes, because Rad is going to tell you about his secret floating spot. It was left to me by an old hermit beach dude… He's like "Rad, take it brother, may it serve you well." and I'm like "With my most mighty bodacious thanks, hermit dude!" So, head over to Buffy's and check out the old hermit dude's bodacious digs! Be cool my friends, - Rad Mintie's Magnificent Mesmerizing Anniversary Maze! Mintie's Anniversary Maze is returning with more conundrums and confusion for all you brave maze adventurers! Get your paws on a Rad Bear! Your reward for successfully completing Mintie's Anniversary Maze will be a Rad Bear! Also coming this weekend will be a surfamunga bear buddy for Rad Bear! Mintie's Magnificent Mesmerizing Anniversary Maze will begin at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, May 30th! Final Race Results! A most important update for all of our racing enthusiasts! The final results for our VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day will be published this Saturday! VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza - Race Day Results! Congratulations to all our racing participants, the enthusiasm for this year's VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza is unrivaled! The commitment to success this Racing Extravaganza was amazing, with everyone giving it their all! As each racer ran the race course on Sunday, the servers received over 200 incremental reports indicating where the racer's car was on the track for each race. Each of these 200 reports includes not only the location of the car, but also time, velocity and direction. Taken together with the start and end server times recorded on the server, this race was amazing in every way! Below is a visual representation of the paths taken over the race course by each of the winning racers: After completing the analysis of all of the recorded data, here are the winners of the two lap VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Race Day Course! We wish everyone the best of luck on the next racing event! Final Times: Modified Races First Place awards go to: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:36.186 2. olipro 00:36.400 3. Poorbe 00:36.412 4. LightBright 00:36.426 5. AncientMyth 00:36.700 6. NoahBloo 00:36.738 Second Place awards go to: 7. BillyMays 00:37.051 8. Whome 00:37.221 9. BFFL 00:37.347 10. Reminiscence 00:37.873 Third Place awards go to: 11. Chicken_Waffles 00:38.258 VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Modified! Fastest 15 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:36.186 2. olipro 00:36.400 3. Poorbe 00:36.412 4. LightBright 00:36.426 5. AncientMyth 00:36.700 6. NoahBloo 00:36.738 7. BillyMays 00:37.051 8. Whome 00:37.221 9. BFFL 00:37.347 10. Reminiscence 00:37.873 11. Chicken_Waffles 00:38.258 12. purity 00:39.785 13. Shadowacewolf 00:40.934 14. honeypup 00:41.262 15. Dalben 00:41.583 Stock Races First Place awards go to: 1. DeltaBe 01:07.065 2. BumbleBe 01:07.125 3. Nexut 01:07.148 4. Thatbe 01:07.301 5. Sundae 01:07.338 6. GumBe 01:07.348 7. gradyb 01:07.541 8. Shoelaces 01:07.562 9. Dean 01:07.608 10. PrincessAhoy 01:07.627 11. ExtremeGreenLight 01:07.711 12. Stace 01:07.712 13. iinfinitum 01:07.721 14. LittleBambi 01:07.755 15. oilpro 01:07.764 16. MagicAsh 01:07.794 17. Lightning-Racer 01:07.807 18. BlueCuriosForest 01:07.811 19. SoccerR 01:07.812 20. ColorfulHeart 01:07.817 21. Mr.HollyWood 01:07.846 22. Gizette 01:07.875 23. KingsHockey 01:07.876 24. PrincePumpkin 01:07.886 25. PrincessBe 01:07.886 26. BellaSwanCullen 01:07.907 27. pirategal_ahoy 01:07.908 28. AceGirl_Cindy 01:07.919 29. Shellyfish 01:07.921 30. Waffley 01:07.929 31. Princess_Otter 01:07.932 32. allyforever 01:07.933 33. Magical_Ace 01:07.940 34. WhiteWhale 01:07.980 Second Place awards go to: 35. AceTheScarecrow 01:08.005 36. ExtremeScarySky 01:08.022 37. Watsup 01:08.036 38. likeitornot 01:08.036 39. whatsUp 01:08.043 40. Thimble 01:08.053 41. Bellatrix 01:08.056 42. tomorowlandude 01:08.070 43. Catie_Girl 01:08.085 44. NothingElse 01:08.092 45. MuddieWaters 01:08.112 46. AceGreenAce 01:08.146 47. CantFaZeMe 01:08.193 48. Zeppelin 01:08.208 49. Dustbunniy 01:08.210 50. YellowHairDude 01:08.218 51. MissBe 01:08.220 52. NiceCutePumpkin 01:08.325 53. PTBarnum 01:08.343 54. RacingFast 01:08.360 55. Erudite 01:08.414 56. Scarlett 01:08.414 57. LAMB 01:08.433 58. FreezePop 01:08.438 59. AceTheSnowman 01:08.441 60. AceThePumpkin 01:08.449 61. enchanted_star 01:08.454 62. Thisbe 01:08.496 63. iSymbol 01:08.504 64. HarryFan 01:08.508 65. StormySea 01:08.528 66. lightbulbs 01:08.553 67. Alliteration 01:08.555 68. Onmyown 01:08.556 69. Aceiii 01:08.576 70. Faye 01:08.587 71. CaptainNemo 01:08.603 72. QueenBe 01:08.667 73. McCafe 01:08.693 74. prosandcons 01:08.704 75. TomFoolery 01:08.706 76. Aubade 01:08.748 77. blackdolphin 01:08.764 78. Poetsociety 01:08.780 79. Myshi 01:08.785 80. Munchykin 01:08.813 81. AceTheGhost 01:08.879 82. GreatCindi 01:08.896 83. CutePurpleLife 01:08.920 84. dinomax 01:08.978 Third Place awards go to: 85. EmilyAwesome 01:09.024 86. MagicBella 01:09.070 87. ramona 01:09.099 88. CandyCars 01:09.181 89. ThunderLightning 01:09.289 90. MaroonTealFlower 01:09.319 91. NeonMagicSnow 01:09.377 92. TimeTravelHero 01:09.430 93. Merrillynn 01:09.449 94. Beatlemaniac 01:09.526 95. saveyourheart 01:09.588 96. Fudgums 01:09.610 97. GuitarDude 01:09.634 98. Fishandchips 01:09.637 99. Kirllan 01:09.658 100. ImagineBroadway 01:09.670 101. fantasyliger 01:09.690 102. AbeSee 01:09.705 103. honeypro 01:09.849 104. BuccaneersFan 01:09.918 105. PennyBear 01:09.947 106. PunkRockUniverse 01:09.949 107. BroadwayBound 01:09.961 108. SpringTan 01:09.988 VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. DeltaBe 01:07.065 2. BumbleBe 01:07.125 3. Nexut 01:07.148 4. Thatbe 01:07.301 5. Sundae 01:07.338 6. GumBe 01:07.348 7. gradyb 01:07.541 8. Shoelaces 01:07.562 9. Dean 01:07.608 10. PrincessAhoy 01:07.627 11. ExtremeGreenLight 01:07.711 12. Stace 01:07.712 13. iinfinitum 01:07.721 14. LittleBambi 01:07.755 15. oilpro 01:07.764 16. MagicAsh 01:07.794 17. Lightning-Racer 01:07.807 18. BlueCuriosForest 01:07.811 19. SoccerR 01:07.812 20. ColorfulHeart 01:07.817 21. Mr.HollyWood 01:07.846 22. Gizette 01:07.875 23. KingsHockey 01:07.876 24. PrincePumpkin 01:07.886 25. PrincessBe 01:07.886 26. BellaSwanCullen 01:07.907 27. pirategal_ahoy 01:07.908 28. AceGirl_Cindy 01:07.919 29. Shellyfish 01:07.921 30. Waffley 01:07.929 Tiger Action! A New Tiger Action is almost afoot in the kingdom! To learn how to unlock the new Tiger Action, check back at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, May 31st, Today! Tired Tigers! Tigers are adventurous creatures and always know their territory like the back of their paw! So when a Tiger enters a new habitat they are naturally curious and begin exploring their surroundings! Of course after your Tiger is well acquainted with its environment you will certainly want to take a well deserved rest, so get exploring the kingdom to earn the new Tiger Sit Action! OMG Trivia! Get ready to show the kingdom your amazing trivia talents! OMG Trivia will begin at 6:30 PM Pacific Time (9:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, May 31st, Today! OMG Trivia can be accessed from the MENU button of the toolbar, once you are in, just join a room and get started! A new round starts every 5 minutes, just enough time for you to flip through your encyclopedia or taunt your friends with your infinite knowledge! You can even be a Night Owl and play OMG Trivia all night long! And if that isn't enough excitement, after you play OMG Trivia in VFK today, you can play OMG Trivia on your Android tomorrow! Also starting tomorrow, if you can crack the Top 50 you will receive the OMG Trivia Top 50 Pin, and if you can push your way into the Top 10, the OMG Trivia Top 10 Pin will be yours to possess, or perhaps it will possess you! Also everyone playing OMG Trivia this weekend will receive the "OMG I Played OMG Trivia" participation pin! Plus there will be a special OMG Trivia Movie Madness Marathon next weekend, with exclusive OMG Trivia awards for the most brilliant participants!